


Bees and Powerful Entities

by Quinny_555



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Bees, Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Gods & Goddesses, How Do I Tag, Mayan Mythology - Freeform, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: Cas meets the goddess of bees.





	Bees and Powerful Entities

Cas appeared in his favorite bee farm in a small town in Florida. Ever since he had taken on Sam’s ‘crazy’ he found that he really should have been enjoying all of the creatures on this planet to begin with. While, before, he hadn't been adverse to animals and insects, he hadn't actively sought them out.  _ Now  _ though, he understood. He was especially fond of bees. They reminded him of himself- his old self- in a way. Working toward a single goal for the entirety of their lives even knowing that they may not be around to see the final product. He was collecting honey when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman with tan skin and dark hair standing behind him. She was a goddess-- literally. He wasn't sure who she was, but he could feel the power radiating off of her. She wore golden flowing robes that blew slightly in the breeze. He hoped she wasn't here to fight. He hated fighting. 

“Hello.” He rumbled in greeting. Her lip curled up slightly. 

“Hell. Who might you be?” She asked, her voice like honey, as she took in his white scrubs and messy hair. 

“I am Castiel.” He said. She hummed. 

“An angel, then. I wouldn't expect one of you to be… here.” She commented, looking around at their surroundings fondly. 

“Why is that?” Castiel tilted his head. She chuckled lightly. 

“Well, you creatures are usually all work and no play. I don't expect this is work?” Cas focused his gaze back to her face from where it had wandered to her hair at the question. 

“There hasn't been much… work lately.” He said. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“I… enjoy their company.” He gestured to the bees. She laughed and it sounded like a summer breeze. “Why are  _ you  _ here?” He asked curiously. 

“I suppose for the same reason as you,” She looked wistful. Castiel liked her. She reminded him of the bees. “My name is Colel Cab. Goddess of bees.” She explained. He smiled at her. 

“It is nice to-” He began and paused. A prayer echoed in his mind and he knew who it was immediately. His angel, who was coincidentally a demon, was calling. Something about getting his ass back to the ward before she kicked it. “I must leave.” He said. 

“Will you come back?” She asked. She seemed a little sad he was leaving. 

“I will,” He nodded and was gone with a flap of wings. The goddess looked at the spot he had previously inhabited for a moment before continuing on her way. She hoped she did see him again. 


End file.
